Kijutsu-shi 奇術師
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Her chances at peace in the Naruto world as a nondescript member of the Kurama clan were screwed because apparently not even the Uchiha could keep it tucked in their pants. Perfect examples of self control and discipline her little half-blood ass! SI-OC/Sasuke. Half Uchiha!Oc. Genjutsu Kekkai Genkai!Oc
1. After The Stages ステージの後に

**You all know the filler episode with the Kurama clan with Kurenai? And the girl who couldn't control her genjutsu abilities? Yakumo? My SI replaces her and has her advanced kekkai genkai. You can google her if you don't know what she can do or who she was. I like the thought of a illusionist.**

* * *

Let her give you a little lesson.

**Birth/bərTH/**

**noun**

_The emergence of a baby or other young from the body of its mother; the start of life as a physically separate being._

**Life/līf/**

**noun**

_1. The condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death._

_2. The existence of an individual_ _human_ _being_ _or_ _animal_.

_3. The period between_ _the birth and death of a living_ _thing, especially a human being._

**Death/deTH/**

**noun**

_The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism._

These are the three phases a human will go through. I doesn't matter if you face it early or on time, these are the guidelines everything will follow and that is the end.

But humor the existence of a part after death.

Some believe in a place where you go if good.

**heav·en/ˈhevən/**

**noun**

_1_. _A place regarded in various religions as the abode of God (or the gods) and the_ _angels_,_ and of the good after_ _death, often traditionally depicted as being above the sky._

Others in a realm you go when you are bad.

**Hell/hel/**

**noun**

_A place regarded in various religions as a spiritual realm of evil and suffering, often traditionally depicted as a place of perpetual fire beneath the earth where the wicked are punished after death._

They go by many names-Summerland, Valhalla, Underworld, seventh ring-and are believed in by twice as much.

So imagine the surprise she felt-her who grew up trusting in these places-opened her eyes not to see burning flames or puffy cloud mansions. But to large towering figures covered by a hazy film.

Shocked and terrified to her core the only thing she could do was scream.

And so she did.

It was a high pitched shriek, positively shrill and full of terror and defensiveness. In fact it was so high (almost a wail really) that at first she had assumed some crying child had beat her to the punch and had thrown a fit. She even tried to peer around a few times to spot said child before she realized the crying was coming from herself.

And from there it was a chain reaction of eye-openers.

She was **small**, she was **weak**, she was an **infant**. She was **cold** and **frightened**, unable to lift her own body. She wasn't **dead**, she was somewhere **strange** with someone even **stranger** holding her in their arms.

She wasn't in the **hospital** listening to the monitor fall flat as they took her off of life support. She wasn't feeling the last few beats of her **heart** fade off into an unnatural stillness.

She wasn't in a place where she could understand the native language. She had no one she knew she could rely on. No familiar faces or features, only strangers and the woman who birthed her to depend on because she had no other choice.

And she **didn't** know what to do other than completely **shut** **down** because somehow, by some power, she had been **reborn**.

**re·in·car·na·tion/rē-inkär'nāSHən/**

**noun**

_The rebirth of a soul in a new body._

* * *

All of the nurses who handled her often remarked on her abnormal behavior.

She was a quiet child, always staring wide eyed at everything around her. Held herself stiff when they touched her and absolutely lost it when he mother came within three feet of her.

_Such an odd child_, they would whisper, _a pretty one but strange_.

But she didn't know any other way to be.

She was an almost adult thrusted into the skin of a baby, given to a new family and was expected to take to this situation like a duck to water. She was adaptive but that idea was just too far fetched for her to even comprehend.

Granted none of them knew of her real age but she thought she was entitled to a little bad behavior. Hell, she deserved to raze several cities to the ground in a fit of rage.

She thought, all in all, that she was taking this pretty well considering things. Others would have lost their minds, been a much more brutal child, or something worse. She even after realizing just how much her rejection hurt her new mother (the woman didn't need to suffer her own child shunning her because of something she couldn't control, this wasn't her fault) she began to respond to the name she picked out.

Sakkaku.

Illusion it meant, as she had learned from observation. It seemed with languages she was a quick study, which she was grateful for. Communication was the key if she wanted to assimilate into this new culture which she was doing, slowly but surely.

It was nice she guessed so she took it. Why wouldn't she when day by day she forgot simple things from her other life? Things like her home town, the car she loved and owned, her high school, her college, and eventually her own name. And if she couldn't recall what she was originally called then what could it hurt to take another one?

She would twist and turn until she adjusted herself and she felt right in her skin.

Let her tell you all about her mother. She was a kind and patient woman and took her time when approaching her, seeming to sense her apprehension. It effectively made her feel so guilty about her treatment of her that she vowed to try harder to be more accommodating.

Her name was Kurama Korunue, with hair so dark a red it appeared burgundy - a color she inherited - with intelligent golden eyes that burst with life - which she didn't inherit sadly, black eyes for her - and a friendly disposition. She was a petite woman, about 5"2. She was fit like no one she had ever seen before like wow she must do like a zillion power squats!

Sakkaku didn't see a man around and according to the gossip floating around she was a bastard child. Lovely. That explained why no one came to visit.

Sakkaku lucked out a reincarnation pin wheel. She could have gotten an family that abused rather than ignored her or even into a third world country where the slaving off females into sexual enclaves. She shivered and looked at the faintly smiling woman who watched her lay about with nothing more than unadulterated love shining in her round eyes.

Yes, alot worse.

* * *

When Sakkaku first decided to openly show her intelligence she hadn't been aware of the consequences that would follow, of the things she had sent into motion and would have to suffer.

She hadn't known that it would be taken in a different way than she was used to. So thinking only of how fast she could become mobile again she spoke her first word at around a year old.

"No!"

Wide amber eyes stared into black as surprise sparked across the older woman's face.

Letting the spoon full of mush and milk down into the miniature bowl sitting in the table, her mother stared hard back at her disgruntled face.

"What did you say?" She said, delicate brow wrinkling. "Can you repeat what you said for kaa-chan?"

Shooting the "food" - she doubted it was edible - that didn't end up in the garbage a glare she scowled harder.

She took the breast feeding, she would NOT take the vomit she tried to pass off as baby food. It was time to make her preferences known.

"No!" She repeated on a shout before smacking the bowl to the ground, mouth screwed shut, head turned away.

The maid who was currently entering the room witnessed the debacle and promptly dropped the case she had been holding with a sharp crash.

Flinching at the loud sound Sakkaku turned to face her and was startled to see the expression on her face. Awe, disbelief...and fear?

Her tiny brow furrowed and she wondered if she had read that right but when her mother whirled around and dragged the girl into a separate room she knew she hadnt imagined it.

Straining get ears as hard as she could Sakkaku only caught a few words.

"...will do **anything**...protect...clan...very smart...quiet...or **else** Dara-san...**consequences**...you understand, _**ne**_?..."

The rest tempered off into mutters and Sakkaku felt confused. Her mother had sounded threatening. Was it really so bad to show her advanced intelligence? Did she do something wrong?

Doubtful thoughts swirled around in her head but when her mother re-entered the room with the girl who now refused to meet her eyes and flashes her a smile that could melt icecaps she decided that if it made her so happy, gave her something to be proud of, and helped further her own plans, it was worth it.

If only she knew then what she would know in the future. It would have saved her gallons of blood, sweat, and tears.

* * *

**So...Opinions? The title means illusionist which Sakkaku is aptly for. I'm trying to go for a more serious mindset, humor will be included but overall kinda serious. Also to those who read my other stories I'm working on chapters. Review!**


	2. Cases of Curiosity 好奇心の事例

Her mother taught her a lot about their family. Things ranging from important ancestors to her own birth. She learned about the main and branch families and how they differed by physical means. Apparently some of her relatives were born with various shades of red hair and others with brown. And if you got the red you were special.

She absently ran a hand through her dark crimson locks.

Sakkaku didn't understand what was implied by 'special' so she assumed she meant 'gifted'.

She learned that she was the granddaughter to the head of the clan - on top of reincarnation she must have been sent to the edo-Asian time period because where she was from people didn't refer to family as a clan - and that when he found time he would come to meet her.

Sakkaku wanted to snort in amusement, if her grandfather was a prestigious as Korunue made him out to be then there was no way he would lower himself to go visit the bastard daughter of his own daughter because he felt like it. No, he'd only come when he thought she was worthy or some other drivel like that. She'd seen enough dramas (thank you game of thrones) and knew enough about ancient societies (and thank you global teacher whose name she didn't remember) to understand how this went.

This place was way different from anything she was used to. It looked different, smelled different, felt different. Idly she shifted in her spot at the clinging sensation that constantly enveloped her and the churning pit she felt in her stomach. Sakkaku had noticed the weirdness of the air and her insides about a few months ago.

It slide over her skin and wrapped around her heart and squeezed. It energized her when all she wanted to do was sleep and coiled and leaped when she came in contact with other people. Honestly it sort of scared and exhilarated her. This energy - as she oh so creatively decided to call it - never left and never stopped moving, sometimes it left a tingling buzz and others a stinging burn.

Not wanting her mother to worry she kept her little condition to herself and made sure to smile through the fits. The woman already fretted over her too much anyhow.

It would stop, she would tell herself, eventually it would end.

* * *

Sakkaku found spending time with Korunue something she could very easily enjoy. The woman was one of those people anyone could relax around, she admitted a warm aura of acceptance and fierceness that drew like a moth to a flame.

Most days would find her seated in her mother's lap while she painted.

"Art is a focus for me," She would explain when Sakkaku sent her a wondering look. "it helps center all my thoughts to one spot, makes being around me less problematic."

Furrowing her tiny brow she turned fully to face her.

"Probl'matic?" She questioned ignoring the way she stumbled over the word. Damn childish body. "How?"

The burgundy haired woman sent her a small smile. "When you're older I'll tell you." She promised. "I'll save you the burden now if only to hand it off to you as a backwards gift later."

Frowning at the riddle like words she crossed her arms and pouted.

Her mother laughed and patted her head.

* * *

Whenever her mother would leave to go wherever she would go, Sakkaku practiced walking and her mobility. And let her tell you it was harder than it looked.

Pushing herself up into the standard tripod position and heaved a sigh before moving up onto her two pudgy legs. Staring with grim determination at the stool across the room she vowed to conquer it.

This time she would make it without falling and she would sit on that chair.

Taking a few steps hesitantly she started a trot with a sure step. Walking in this disproportioned body was an odd experience. The world around her moved in a wobbly wave and she seemed to sway when she shifted from foot to foot.

Reaching the stool with minimal complication - a few stumbles here and there - she glared up at the cushioned seat that mocked her with its height.

Scowling she reached out and grabbed onto the bars on its side. So with straining arms and squeaky grunts she slowly and with varying degrees of success pulled herself up until her feet were resting on the first rail and her hands on the metal underneath the seat.

Glancing around she wondered how she could continue to climb without tipping over her perch.

The answer to that was you don't.

Experimentally lifting a hand she set it on the cushion and pushed upwards with her legs. Feeling the chair tip slightly she froze. Consequently the moment she did so it fully fell over.

Trying her hardest to scramble up the side she shut her eyes and waited for the impact.

All she could hear was the swish of air before a voice screamed.

"Sakkaku!" Suddenly she found herself wrapped up un a pair of protective arms

The stool collided loudly with the floor.

Breathing hard get eyes flew open and she stared flabbergasted at her mother. Face darting between her and the door that was more than 15 feet away from where she fell. She blinked rapidly. Did she catch her?

Opening her mouth she attempted to question just hoe did she manage to make it in time when angry golden orbs clashed with hers.

Sakkaku felt those inquisitive words die on her tongue like a fizzling fire.

"What did you think you were doing?!" She hissed setting her down with fingers like a cage digging into her arms. "What made you think you could climb that?"

Bewildered with wide eyed she attempted to a see only to choke on the expression her mother's face was making.

Fury, disbelief, terror.

"What if you had hit the floor huh? What if you had gotten hurt?" She asked. "Do you know what that would have done to me?" Tightening her grip when Sakkaku's gaze drifted away guilty she forced her to meet her eyes.

"Well do you?!" She demanded.

Sakkaku couldn't understand why the woman had gotten so worked up about it! She had caught her and everything was fine! There was no reason to grill her like this!

"Sorry!" She burst out, babbling around tears and if Sakkaku had been in a stable emotional place she would have been mortified at crying. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Her mother's arm loosened around her frame and she darted forward and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry she cried the sound muffled by her kimono. "I want'd to try. I'm sorry!"

Sighing deeply Korunue slide nimble fingers into the coils of her hair.

"I know you are and im sorry for shouting at you." She whispered lifting her body into hers. "I understand that you are curious and well beyond your years but you have to be careful. You forget that you body is not as aged as your mind."

Pulling her back to rest her forehead hers, her mother smiled weakly.

"Now will you tell me what you were aiming to do?"

She stared pensively off to the side. "Trying to climb," She explained quietly. "wanted to surprise you."

Korunue nodded. "I don't want you hurt if I can help it." She confessed. "Next time wait until I can supervise."

Sakkaku gave a small grin.

"Okay."

* * *

**I'm not all that happy with this chapter but it does its job. What do you think? She is not aware of the Naruto world because she's sheltered. Also she's sensing and is aware of chakra, not that she knows that. Excuse any errors and review. I'll update soon.**


	3. In The Shadow Of The Night 夜の影に

Sakkaku was two when she first realized the place she was in might not be what she thought it was. She had been sleeping when a feeling like a brush on her senses shook her into awareness and she internally bristled at the intrusion.

The wierd energy inside of her was irritated and there was a foreign one headed straight towards her. And it didn't feel comforting

And how was she able to identify the presence and it's intention? Well, let's just say she had a knack for distinguishing things. Her mother felt like home, protection, and hugs while this one...didn't.

Ambling up into a sitting position she threw frantic glances around the room. This couldn't be good, she didn't know what to do, and dear god she was panicking!

Turning back to the presence she noticed that it didn't seem to move like...like someone who had permission to be here. It slinked about, stopping momentarily only to start again. It moved with a purpose but not one she thought she could get behind.

Deciding that laying in wait was not going to help her situation she tugged herself out of the high walled bed and with quiet feet ran over to her closet. As cliche of a move but it was too late to leave the room and it was better than just sitting there.

Burrowing behind the hanging clothes she waited with bated breath.

That was until a thought ocurred to her.

If she could pin point using a person's energy then could the thing that was out there do it too?

With wide scared eyes she grabbed hold of the squirming strands of what was inside her and shoved it down, deep behind her heart and far away for her own senses. It had hurt a little with how hard she pushed it but it worked, she could barely feel herself. Keeping her mental hands on her imprisoned energy she felt someone enter the room.

Shutting her eyes she trembled into a coat and tried not to retch at the feeling of the things life force easing to her skin and into her pores.

Shock ripped through her as she realized what he was doing.

It was searching for her!

Pulling away even further from the probe she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as her grip slipped. Only for a second before she snapped it back in place but it was enough time. She cursed herself for her mistake.

_I'm invisible, I'm the wind, I'm untouchable. You didn't feel that, you can't feel that, I'm-_

"Gotcha."

She swallowed a shriek at the pleased voice and tried to phase through the wall behind her as she heard foot steps - louder than anything she had ever heard - approach her.

_Don't see me,_ she pleaded as tears bubbled in her eyes, _don't hear me. I don't exist. I don't exist. I'm not real._

The click of the door sounded like a gun shot and the man paused as if taunting her with her definite end. She felt sick with fear.

_I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here, you can't see me! You can't hear me, I'm invisible! Please!_

The panels were flung open.

_**DON'T SEE ME!**_

A scream of terror erupted out of her mouth as she fell to her knees and cried, looking into the visage of the one who had come to get rid of her.

And she would never forget his face. Red hair held high in a ponytail with eyes are bright as the sun. Cheek bones sculpted, nose straight, and features she saw every day. On her mother and on herself. Just like them.

This man was family and he had come to kill her.

Come to rid them of the _bastard child._

But...he hadn't brought the knife he was using down. In fact he seemed to be looking around in confusion as if..._he couldn't see he see her._

Hysterical laughter dropped like lead from her tongue as she sagged against her knees.

It worked! This man was blind and deaf to her! She was safe! She was free! Because after all, **_how could he dispose of someone he couldn't see?!_**

Rising to her feet she sneered at him empowered by her new found abilities. And with a dark curiosity she idly wondered what else she could make happen. And she had just the idea, if he wanted her so badly, he could have her.

_I want you to see me near the door._ She willed feeling her energy swirl around inside her. _See me. See me. See me._

And like a spectre she could see her disheveled form glide into existence before the now open tatami door. Shirt half hanging off her shoulder and a teddy bear dragging on the floor as 'she' yawned and blinked sleepily.

'Sakkaku' slowly looked at the man and tilted her head to the side. "Mommy?" 'She' questioned innocently and her would be killer spun around to face her double.

The man's eyes narrowed and just as he was about lunge Sakkaku felt the need to do something more. Something that he _deserved_. Tricks were good fun but a bit of _revenge_ was always better because _she could make him see what she wanted him to see!_

A smile darker than any expression she ever wore masked her sweet face.

"_See what you fear,_" She whispered in wicked glee, voice practically a hiss. "_see what makes you so terrified that you can't even think. I want you to feel what I felt!"_

'Sakkaku' didn't change like she thought 'she' would, 'her' entire body froze and dispersed into a black cloud that warped and spun, wrapping itself around the man. It was a storm of dark cloud and the man was the epicenter of evil intentions.

His golden eyes popped and his skin paled to the color of snow and Sakkaku felt justified.

"I don't deserve to die because of something I couldn't have controlled!" She shouted angrily. "**_And family shouldn't kill family!_**"

The least he could have done was paid someone else to do it.

"S-so I'll show something more okay?" She murmured as she felt her energy leap at her words. "Just a little more-"

Something was tearing into her. Something that was persistent, something that was powerful, and that something, she came to realize, was the man.

Falling back with a scream she clawed at her head and felt quiet when skull clacked against the wooden membrane of her closet.

"_Kai_." The man snarled as her rounded on her huddled figure on the ground. Fingers winded themselves around the strands of her hair and tacked her up to a face.

Dizzy and uncomprehending Sakkaku keaned highly when he tugged harshly at her tresses.

"Who the fuck taught you that?" He hissed in her face, golden eyes blood shot. "Who the hell would teach a thing like you the clan Kekkai Genkai?"

"_Stop!_" She sobbed, scratching at his hand futilely because _oh god he was gonna yank her head off!_. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorr-"

A hard hand snapped against her chin as hot trails dribbled down her cheeks and pain flashed through her nerves.

"Oh you will be." He promised darkly. "Rest assured, you will be."

Grip tightening he dragged her towards the door.

He was taking her to a secondary location. Which meant some where worse, with the people who helped organize this assassination.

_**No, no, no, nonononono-**_

"_MOMMY!_" She screamed struggling for all she was worth, terror pulsing through her like a rapid river. "_MOMMY_-oof!" She coughed as a foot collided with her side and sick liquid dropped from her mouth.

"Shut up you little shit!" He snapped. "Your 'mommy' isn't coming so I suggest you close-"

"_Itsuwari ken_."(1) A soft, deceptively calm - familiar! - voice said and Sakkaku fell away from the man and into a pair of arms. Relief rocketed through her.

Red flashed in her eyes before her mother was gone again and back in front of the man. And she struck but didn't. Each hit seemed to stop half way and continue for a different angle but still seemed to land and rather brutally at that. Blood splattered all over her front and hands. Every movement as quick and though the man put up a fight it wasn't long before he was disabled on the floor.

"How did you manage to seal me?" She asked still calm. "Who sent you here?"

The man chuckled shakily. "Look at me, who do you think?"

Her mother hummed. "I know it was the clan but I would like to know who exactly I'll be killing for this."

"Like I'd tell a _whore_ anything." He spat and Kuronue smiled mockingly.

"Who said you would have to verbally tell me?"

And then Sakkaku could feel the same shift that she felt within herself occur within her mother and watched as the air around her changed and strands that were connected to her mother attached themselves to the man.

He screamed. For a long while and Sakkaku felt no pity.

When Everything was done her mother bent done and hefted up his knife.

"So that's who huh?" She mused. "Well I would like to thank you for your cooperation Sato-kun." She drove the weapon downward with a squelch and the man - Sato - fell still.

As if sliding out of a persona the cold look in her mother's eyes melted out was replaced with concern and trepidation.

"Sacchan," She started lowly, kneeling slowly as if not to startle her. "Listen to mommy now-"

Cutting her off with a hug Sakkaku brawler into her neck. Screaming out all of her fears and pain and frustration.

"_Mommmmy!_" She sobbed, clutching at her red stained sleeping clothes. "**_MOMMMMY!_**"

"Shh," Kuronue soothed, pulling her close. "They'll never hurt you again. I swear Sakkaku, _never again._"

And when all her wounds and bruises were patched up that morning and she listened in on the servants gossip about the group of the main clan who were found dead in their chambers she let out a little smile.

Her mother brushed her lips against her forehead.

Never again indeed.

* * *

**So this got way darker than I anticipated. But I think I did good. So Sakkaku used her Kekkai Genkai for the first time. I think the stress levels were enough to warrant a Kekkai Genkai awakening. I hope you guys like it. Review. Excuse any errors.**

**Itsuwari ken - Feigning fist. I'll tell you more on the style later.**


	4. Answers and Solutions 回答やソリューション

Needless to say Sakkaku developed a healthy sense of paranoia after that event, she was only lucky she had her mother there to help her through the worst of it. No longer ignorant of her situation the news that this was the world of Naruto never ceased to amaze and frighten her. It was an insane notion but then again so was reincarnation and here she was. Sakkaku took the information with a grain of salt.

Korunue a few days after the attempt on her life had sat her down and explained everything to her thoroughly. From the secrets of their family to the territory in which they lived, she even began lessons on Shinobi etiquette with her.

On top of all that her mother had taken to giving her visualization and chakra training to help her cope with her emerging power because having illusions of things she happened to fear pop in and out of existence was not helping her in the least bit way. Sighing deeply she brought her knees closer to her chest and glared at the apparition of her attacker standing off in the corner. Every single detail was on the spot and she hated that creating something's image was one of the easiest things that she could do. The only thing that process entailed was pulling the picture out from her mind.

This one naturally occurred more than the rest with her constant reflection on that night and the first times of having it appear at her back scared her to tears.

Waving a hand angrily at the image she concentrated hard and was relieved when it finally faded away.

"Good riddance."

Hopefully this time it would stay gone, that man even in death wouldn't leave her the heck alone!

"You've got more control." Came her mother's voice from the door way and the now three nearly four Sakkaku turned to face her. "You've come along way from having me undo them for you, you know."

Melting into her mother's arms as she moved to sit on the cushions beside her she shrugged a shoulder. "It's still difficult though, getting them to go away is harder than making them."

Korunue chuckled. "Well it's not supposed to be easy, making a thought is always easier than banishing one. Especially since the Shinwateki Gensou is especially strong in you."

Oh yes the Mythical Illusion Kekkai Genkai. Stupid thing, she couldn't wait to get it under control. She didn't need any more reminders about her exprience.

Now curious about her bloodline limit she inquired after the answers she wanted.

"Does the clan leader know about me kaa-chan?" She asked, unable to refer to the man who never had even seen her face as her grandfather.

Glancing down at her daughter Korunue shook her head. "No he doesn't and no one will ever find out." She told her firmly. "They would only try to seal away your ability."

Pausing she stared at her bare toes and gave them a wiggle. That didn't sound very pleasant. "Is it because I'm a half blood that they would do that?"

Korunue sighed lowly at the question, running a hand through her hair. "No, there are many half bloods who live in the compound." She told her and Sakkaku shifted to look at her. "It's because your father is from a clan who we view as an enemy."

"What's his family name?" She asked curiously, ignoring the foreboding aura in the air.

Her mother hummed and gazed off in remembrance. "He never told me but I remember seeing him in battle with my father." She recalled softly, eyes fogging with thought. "He carried the Sharingan though and then we just knee."

So it was an Uchiha. Everyone hated that clan so it didn't surprise her.

"...Do you know his name?"

Smiling mirthfully she patted Sakkaku's head. "No, I only knew him by the alias he gave me, Kakusareta(1)."

"How do you know it's an alias?" Sakkaku said, raising a brow. "It sounds real enough."

Chuckling Korunue rolled to her feet and stood. "Because no loving mother would name their child 'Hidden' unless they were cruel." She explained before extending a hand. "Now it's time for your physical training, I think it's time to introduce you to a little phenomenon called sweating."

Frowning she took her hand and was pulled up right. Following after her mother she hoped this wouldn't be as bad as she made it sound.

* * *

Forcing herself to resist the temptation of breathing through her mouth instead of her nose, Sakkaku pumped her legs to go faster. She had no idea how long she had been running laps but with her mother not letting her use chakra to help herself she was bone tired. According to her mouth chakra was crutch and she would learn to hobble on without it until she didn't need it to enhance her muscles.

The first thing she had been ordered to do was some activities very similar to gym class on steroids. Sit ups, push ups, lunges, stretches, jogging in place, the complete works. Flicking her drenched hair out of her face she scowled when she felt it slap against her back and neck with a loud squish.

God she wished she had a pair of scissors or a hair band because that felt just awful.

Her body ached and she had a distinct pain in the side of her stomach, making her limp. Her skin felt like lava, her lungs were fit to burst, and her throat was drier than the Sahara.

And though she was absolutely over all of this Sakkaku hadn't complained even once. What would be the point? She didn't want to seem like a princess and if she couldn't take this training how would she defend herself against all of her unknown enemies?

Rounding the dirt path she found her mother - not one of the many clones perched around her training field - waiting for her.

Moving faster to reach the woman she stopped in front of her with her palms perched on her knees as she breathed harshly through her nose.

An ice cold bottle was set against the side of her over heated face and for a few minutes she just let it rest there.

Opening her eyes that had closed in pleasure as the cool container touched her she took the drink from her mother.

"Thank you." She murmured hoarsely.

"You're welcome."

Taking a series of large gulps from the bottle that left it half full she sighed.

"That...was the best thing I've ever tasted." She admitted as her mother watched her in amusement. "Can I have a bath next?"

Pinching at her soaked shirt her mother wrinkled her nose. "Smelling like that I would say so, it's all ready for you."

Scowling at Korunue Sakkaku folded her arms. "Being put through demonic training would do that to a person." She grumbled before heading towards the" house.

"You did good today regardless of your scent." Her mother told her wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. "Didn't even complain once and I've seen older ninja crack in this heat. I'm proud of you."

Feeling elated she returned the hug full force and beamed brightly.

"Now you're gonna need to bath too." She grinned moving back. "I got my smelly sweat on your nice clothes."

Smiling she flicked Sakkaku on the nose.

"I don't think so Sacchan." And with a puff her mother who she had assumed wasn't a clone burst into very telling white smoke.

"OI!" She shouted, stomping one foot. "THAT NOT FAIR!"

* * *

**I haven't updated this in a while but here it is. So she now knows she's in Naruto and that her father is an Uchiha. She's not worried about it because she assumes that she won't have to be bothered with it since she's not in the Leaf but ha, if it's going to be that easy for her. Just wait until she gets the Sharingan. The Kurama will flip their lids. If any of you have any guesses on who her dad is feel free to give them.**

**So she's just now starting her physical training and it's not very fun. Next chapter you'll see her illusion training.**

**Review please and ignore any errors.**


End file.
